


Siren's call

by MyLadyDay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Siren!McCree, Vampire!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: He was surrounded by a crowd so big that Hanzo couldn't help but be curious about the man they all seemed to be so drawn to. The people who were facing his direction looked at this man like he'd hung the moon. To put it mildly, at least. From where he was standing, Hanzo couldn't tell if the man was just that gorgeous, or if there was something else at play, but he couldn't deny the feeling in his chest.The feeling that told him he'd found his prey.





	Siren's call

**Author's Note:**

> My SFW piece for the Strange Oddities zine

No one paid him the slightest attention as he walked into the club. Their gazes slid off of him like he was nothing but a shadow, completely unimportant and forgotten as soon as he was out of sight. He was left with the freedom to observe, to pick out his prey with as much or as little care as he wanted. As bored as he was, Hanzo hadn't yet decided how to go about tonight’s hunt.

It had taken all of five minutes inside this loud club to realize that perhaps he wasn't bored enough to actually stay there, because the music really was bad and Hanzo was already longing for the silence of his home.

He hated nightclubs and everything about them with a passion.

They were too crowded, too loud, and not even close to being Hanzo's favorite hunting grounds. The stench of booze and sweat was almost overwhelming, and the music easily overpowered the sound of his voice unless he was up close and personal with his prey.

But his hatred meant little when he was bored out of his mind, with nothing to do and no one to have for dinner. Charming his way past the bouncer was no challenge, despite the long queue in front of the club doors. Not a single person in the queue caught his attention, and Hanzo briefly feared he'd come here for nothing.

This club was yet another poorly-lit establishment with sticky floors and a throng of people dancing to the worst music he'd heard in his lifetime, which was saying a lot given how old he was. He was sure he'd thought the same thing every other time he’d been faced with the popular new music any of the other times he decided to hunt in a club, though.

Hanzo moved languidly through the crowd, taking the time to look over the people he passed, as if going through a menu. Still nothing of interest, and his fear that he'd be leaving with someone only half-satisfying was growing stronger.

He was almost ready to simply turn around and leave, to go somewhere else instead.

But his eyes were drawn to a crowd on the other side of the dance floor, momentarily making him forget the inconvenience that was this entire trip. Curiously, all the gathered people looked as if they were competing for the attention of a single person.

The man in the middle looked completely out of place, even more so than Hanzo did. He looked like he was on his way to a walk in the park, with his hair tied into a messy bun and his plaid shirt unbuttoned at the collar with the sleeves rolled up to show his forearms.

He was surrounded by a crowd so big that Hanzo couldn't help but be curious about the man they all seemed to be so drawn to. The people who were facing his direction looked at this man like he'd hung the moon. To put it mildly, at least. From where he was standing, Hanzo couldn't tell if the man was just that gorgeous, or if there was something else at play, but he couldn't deny the feeling in his chest.

The feeling that told him he'd found his prey.

Hanzo considered himself lucky that it hadn’t taken too long to spot someone, which saved him from having to stay there much longer. It was thrilling to have that competitive part of himself that he’d kept buried deep down for so long urge him to hunt the one person everyone else wanted the most. Denying everyone else the opportunity to win this man's favor would be more fun than he’d had in a while, which honestly worried him if he thought about it too long.

Turning his gaze away from the crowd surrounding his dinner, Hanzo strolled over to the bar and ordered a drink just to fit in, should anyone somehow notice him. From his seat near the bar, Hanzo had a much better view of his target and his face.

Hanzo supposed the man was attractive in a rugged way, but he also seemed to be wearing sweatpants at a nightclub, which was more confusing than everything else. He had striking eyes though, Hanzo could see that much even from a distance, and his smile...well, there was definitely something that drew all those people in.

The waiting was perhaps Hanzo's favorite part of the hunt. Watching and knowing his prey had no idea they were being hunted. There was little that thrilled him more than the dawning realization in his victim's eyes the moment he bared his fangs.

Mere moments later, the man separated from the disappointed-looking group , with a lanky man clinging to his arm. Hanzo couldn't care less about him. His eyes remained on his prey.

He followed them closely so as not to easily lose them, without fear of being found out, as the crowd in the club would mask his presence.

They left through a back door, and Hanzo slipped out soon after, relieved that it was silent out there. The alley was empty and dark, the sound of music from the club only a dull noise that was easy to ignore. Hanzo looked around, noticing two figures hunched together against the wall at the end of the alley.

He approached slowly, aiming to be silent until he was close enough to use his powers without having to shout. They didn't seem to notice his approach, even when he was close enough to hear their voices and nervous laughter. Despite the dark, Hanzo could see them clearly as he came as close as possible. A rush of excitement coursed through him.

He could almost taste the blood on his tongue, and the thought made him grin, his fangs dragging along his lower lip.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because baby, you're the only ten I see," his prey said in a low, alluring voice. Hanzo blinked, momentarily startled by the sheer stupidity of that pickup line.

He wondered briefly if he should have picked someone else instead, perhaps someone less embarrassing. But it was too late; Hanzo could already smell the blood, and he knew there wouldn't be much talking involved once he'd finally gotten the opportunity to sink his teeth into this man's delicious-looking neck.

Hanzo moved closer still, straightening up to his full height before making his presence known in the alley. His fangs were fully out and he couldn't help another grin as he saw the slight tensing of his victim's shoulders.

"Your pickup line is atrocious, and you dress like a homeless cowboy," Hanzo said, speaking low and letting his natural powers of persuasion take over and overwhelm the man in front of him. His words mattered little, after all. "I am doing the world a favor by eating you for dinner."

The man stilled and Hanzo stepped forward, his hand reaching out.

"Excus—no, fuck you," the man said, going from startled to angry in a heartbeat.

Hanzo's hand stilled awkwardly in the air between them, as frozen as Hanzo himself was. The man turned around, letting his companion slump against the wall as if he were of no concern to either of them.

Their eyes met and Hanzo finally got a good look at them: bright, even in the complete darkness of the alley, mesmerizing in their own right and so obviously shifting color from one moment to the next.

He definitely wasn't human. And the ever-changing eyes could only mean one thing.

"Oh," the siren said, looking at Hanzo. "That explains it."

His gaze lowered just a bit until it settled on Hanzo's fangs.

"Darlin', put those away before someone gets hurt," the man added, looking anything but frightened of Hanzo.

Hanzo noticed his hand was still reaching out for this man, who had gone from prey to fellow predator in mere seconds, so he let it drop to his side, fighting the urge to clear his throat awkwardly. This was embarrassing, and he honestly couldn't think of appropriate words to say in a situation like this.

"So," the man said in a sweet voice , before Hanzo could come up with something coherent, "what's your name, handsome?"

Hanzo finally snapped out of it and snorted in that way that always sounded so inelegant to him. "Your call won't work on me, siren."

He sounded far more confident about his words than he actually felt, but the siren didn't need to know that.

"Well I’ll be damned," the siren replied, looking genuinely surprised. Maybe a bit amused, too. "Now I want to know your name even more. I'm Jesse."

"Hanzo," he replied , before he could think about it properly.

"Hanzo," Jesse repeated, eyes boring straight into Hanzo's. He hummed, as if liking the sound of Hanzo's name, before speaking again with a smile. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

And, well, Hanzo couldn't help but smile back at the offer, glancing over to the man who had left the club with Jesse. He probably wouldn't taste quite as good, but it had been a while since Hanzo had eaten in good company. 

"Gladly."


End file.
